


one is silver (and the other's gold)

by dustblossom



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Minor Background Relationships, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Shopping, Ten years after Crooked Kingdom, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: "Do you think he'll like it?""I think he'll love it."
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	one is silver (and the other's gold)

"Do you think he'll like it?" Inej turned to Jesper, trying to keep the fear from her face.

She was Inej Ghafa, the terror of slavers across the True Sea. Tales of her exploits traveled to practically every country in the world. A simple ring should not frighten her, she thought bitterly. 

But it was more than just a ring. She knew this now. 

Jesper smiled. Many things had changed during the past ten years, but his rather eccentric style had not. 

He'd worn a mustard yellow jacket and plum purple jacket on this shopping trip (much to Kuwei and Wylan's despair). He stood out like a sore thumb in the jewelry store, among the dark-clothed patrons. 

Still. She was glad he was here. He'd stood by her through her greatest trials; it only seemed fitting that he had come with her today. 

"I think he'll love it." Jesper beamed at her, dark brown eyes almost glowing. He glanced down at the silver ring in its box. "How could he not?" 

Slowly, she picked the ring up. It was a bright silver, and flowers had been engraved into the metal. "I think this is the one." As Inej gazed at the ring, she felt her stomach loosen in relief. It felt as if a missing piece had fallen into place. A slender ring for slender fingers, she realized with a snort of amusement. 

Jesper hummed, taking her arm. "It's pretty." He winked at her, and they began to walk toward the counter. "Like your intended." She glared at him.

She paid, tucking the ring into her coat pocket. It almost felt warm there. They walked down the cobblestone streets, Inej scrambling to catch up with his longer strides.

"I'm going to be there for you." Jesper's voice was determined, and he turned to her. "No matter what." 

Warmth filled her chest. "You always have been. Let's go home, Jesper. Our futures are waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
